This specification describes technologies relating to providing related links in a web page.
Typically, web pages can either be static HTML web pages, or dynamic web pages that are created at the server side when they are requested. Examples of dynamic web pages include web pages written in ASP, ASPX, or JSP.
Regardless of whether the web is static or dynamic there are cases where website owners want to display on their web pages links to other web pages within the same web domain or one or more other domains whose contents are related to the current web page, for example, to increase the page views on these web sites or pages. A conventional technique for presenting web page links is for a user (e.g., a web site owner or developer) to manually identify related web pages and then embed links to these web pages on one or more web pages of the user's web site. The user can identify related web pages by conducting searches within the same web domain or one or more other domains based on the contents in the web pages, for example, by manually selecting some keywords from the contents on his web pages as most representative of the contents. These keywords are used as a search query to a search engine. The user can then manually select from the obtained search results. However, If the web site has a large number of web pages, and the textual contents in each web page is different from one another, it can be inconvenient for a web site owner to manually search for such related web pages and embed the links to them in the web pages during creation and setting up of the web site.
On the other hand, for some conventional web pages, especially for some dynamically created web pages, the contents on the web page may change when visited at different times. This can be due to changes to the text data during the time interval between different visits. In this case, it is difficult for the web site owner to predict what kind of content will be presented on the web page to the user in the future, hence it will be difficult for the user to find the web pages that can be considered related to the web page and embed them in the page.